Seeing another day
by IwRiTe4yOu
Summary: Harry had just come back from his second year at Hogwarts and goes back home with his godfather Sirius and his lover Remus. He is about to turn thirteen and starts to see some changes in his body. And not the normal type of puberty changes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story that was just a spur of the moment as well as The Broken Road

**A/N: This is a story that was just a spur of the moment as well as The Broken Road. I was actually listening to one of my favorite songs when I thought of this. It is Skin by Rascal Flatts. The real name of it is Sara Beth but most people call it Skin. Well here it is. **

Harry walked out of the Hogwarts Express. He was heading home after his second year at Hogwarts. The world was normal. Harry had gotten rid of Voldemort that night his parents had been killed. The muggles knew about the wizarding world. But since the Dursley's hated magic Harry had never known. He smiled when he saw his lover and his godfather standing there waiting for him. He had been living with them since Sirius had been sent to pick him up from the Dursley's before his first year at Hogwarts. They hadn't been allowed to go get him until then. When Sirius and Remus saw Harry walking towards them they both smiled. He had been small for his age and still was. They both stooped down to give him a hug. Nobody but Sirius knew about Remus and Harry's relationship. They knew that if anybody knew about them that Remus would be in a lot of trouble with the ministry and just people in general. Remus may have been the Minister of Magic but if people knew he would have a lot of trouble to deal with.

They apparated from where they stood back to Grimmwald Place so that they could get settled down for the summer. Once they reached the house Remus scooped Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry kissed him back and Sirius just rolled his eyes at the two. They both finally broke off the kiss to get some air and let go of each other so that Harry could go get settled down. Being Harry's mate Remus noticed as soon as he saw Harry that there was something wrong with him and he decided to see of Sirius saw it too.

"Sirius does Harry look sick to you?"

"Yes a little but I suspect that it was being away from his mate for so long." Remus began to think that Sirius was right but kept the thought in the back of his head just incase. "Besides wouldn't Harry tell us if he wasn't feeling well?" Remus felt better after he listened to Sirius's reasoning.

Upstairs Harry was fretting that they had noticed something was wrong with him. He had seen a big change in himself and it was the changes of puberty. What had changed was that when he ran he was short of breath, at night he got really hot and had started sweating while he slept, he was constantly weak and really tired, he had been losing tons of weight and he never seemed to be hungry. He had pain in his right side too. He didn't want to go and see Madame Pomfrey because he knew that she would find something and would most definitely tell Sirius and Remus. He didn't want that.

Harry became really dizzy. He got black dots in front of his eyes. He ran and caught on to his door frame. But this time instead of the black dots going away the blackness filled his eyes and he fell down. He woke up two minutes later with Sirius and Remus kneeling beside him. They had both heard a noise come from his room and they both had come to investigate. He told them that he had been really tired and had just fallen over not being able to make it to the bed. Sirius picked him up and carried him to his bed. He placed him down and told him that they were going to take him to the doctor's tomorrow. Harry didn't protest. He didn't want them knowing that he knew there was something wrong with him.

While downstairs Sirius watched as Remus got on the phone with a hospital near them. He didn't care if it was a muggle or a wizarding hospital. They were basically the same now. They had healers working in muggle hospitals and doctors working in the wizarding hospitals. They had shared cures and all different types of stuff. They had an appointment at a muggle hospital a block away at eleven the next morning. Remus thanked the man on the other end of the line and hung up.

"Remus I now know that it is not separation that did this to him. What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know. Let's go ask and see if he had noticed anything different about himself." They walked up the stairs and to the top floor first door on the right. They then pushed the door open and saw Harry unpacking all of his clothes and other things that he had taken with him to Hogwarts. They knocked on the door and Harry turned around and looked at them. He smiled the same smile that they both missed when he was gone. He got up and told them to come in while he sat on the bed. They both conjured up a seat for themselves and placed them in front of Harry.

"Hello. Do you guys need anything?" Harry asked once they had settled in.

"Yes we do Harry. We want to know something. Have you noticed anything different with your body lately besides all the changes that start happening around this age?" Harry kept strong. He definitely didn't want them knowing that he was sick after what had just happened even if they had already figured out that he was sick. He didn't want them getting stressed over him.

"No. I am fine. Promise. You know that I would tell you if there was anything wrong with me. I wouldn't keep secrets from you two." Remus and Sirius got up and hugged Harry. They were not reassured completely but they both walked out of the room. Harry sighed and leaned back on his bed as soon as he heard their footsteps go down the stairs. He hated lying to them but he knew they would get really worried about him if he told them.

The next day they all got up early and took a shower. After getting ready they all sat down at the table for a breakfast that Kreacher had cooked up. They all talked and laughed as they ate. They talked about how Remus's job was going, how Harry had done in school, and just plainly things that would happen in the future. Before they knew it, it was 10:30. They all got up and put a jacket on. Even though it was summer the temperature had drastically dropped that morning. They walked outside and the wind blew their hair in their faces. They walked to the hospital and went inside where they checked in. They then sat down and waited for Harry's name to be called. Ten minutes later they heard a nurse call his name. She took his temperature. Then checked his weight. She paused, did a double take then checked his weight again. Harry then stepped of the scale before Remus and Sirius could see his weight. He had looked at the scale and it had scared him half to death. He weighed only 63 pounds. He put on his shoes and jacket. They were taken into a room and the nurse asked them a few questions about Harry. She then left.

"Harry why did she check your weight twice?" Sirius questioned as soon as the nurse had left.

"I don't know." Harry said pretending to be confused. They heard a knock at the door and they watched as the door opened and the doctor came in. He shook all their hands then sat down on the chair that the nurse had used.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Bingham."

"Hello Dr. Bingham. My name is Sirius. This is Remus and this is Harry." As he said their names he pointed at the person who the name belonged to. Dr. Bingham then put his attention on Harry.

"Hello Harry. What are you here today for?"

"Yesterday I blacked out. My godfather and uncle wanted to see if it was anything serious." Dr. Bingham made Harry stand up slowly then asked if he saw the black dots. Harry said no. He then made Harry jump out of his seat and asked him if he saw the dots then. He said no again. Dr. Bingham was now puzzled. He told them to go to another part of the building with the papers that he handed them and get some blood drawn for some tests. The walked down to the part of the bidding that he told them to go to and saw some healers in this part of the building. They handed one of the healers the papers and she led them to another room where she passed off the papers and they were taken into the backroom. They sat Harry in a seat and drew some blood into ten little vials and one big syringe.

They were then sent home and they said that they would call them in two days with the results. So they went home and all sat down at the table again. Kreacher had made them lunch and sat it down on the table for them to eat when they got home. When they began to eat it, it was still warm. This time there was no talking and as soon as they were down they went up to their own rooms. Even when they were in different rooms they all were thinking about the same thing. What would the results on Harry's blood test show? They all fell asleep thinking about all the possibilities that there was. Kreacher woke them all up for dinner. He had prepared them all ham sandwiches with mashed potatoes. It was delicious. Harry thanked Kreacher. Then Remus and Sirius followed his example. They all began to talk again. They talked again about the future and what would happen later on in life. They talked about jokes they had heard that they wanted to share with each other. Sirius then brought up Harry's birthday and what he wanted to o for his birthday. Harry was turning thirteen and they wanted to give him a big party. They started to bounce ideas off of each other. When they had finally finished their conversation it was 11:24 at night. They all began to laugh because they had actually talked to that time of the night. They all said good night to each other then went to their bedrooms yet again.

It was only two days later when they got a call from the hospital they had visited with an answer. They were told to come to the hospital as soon as they could so that the doctors could tell them in person. They left Grimmwald place the next morning. They walked down a different road from the one they had taken the morning of the appointment. They reached the hospital a little faster than they had three days ago and all walked inside. They went up to the third floor at the very back where they had gone to get the blood drawn. Dr. Bingham who had sent them there was there waiting for them.

He brought them all to a room in the back. He offered them water as he got himself a glass. When they declined he told them to sit down and they did as told. When they were all settled in and comfortable Dr. Bingham began to speak.

"I want to get straight to the point. Harry has a rare disease of the bone called Leukemia. To be more specific he has CML. Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia. It is classified into three distinct phases. The Chronic Phase, the Accelerated Phase and the Blast Crisis Phase. CML is very rare in children. He is really close to being in the last stages of CML that the only treatment for it is bone marrow transplant. Most donors that have the same bone marrow type are in the family. Could either of you be donors?" He paused as Sirius and Remus shook their heads.

"There is one person in his immediate family that might have the same bone marrow type." Remus said

"Could you bring them in tomorrow so that we can test their bone marrow?"

"We can try." Remus replied.

Dr. Bingham told them about CML in more detail. After an hour or so he had finally finished and they left to go home. They walked home bouncing ideas off of each other about how they were going to get Petunia to go to a hospital for bone marrow testing. Sirius knew that she did have some space in her heart that still loved Lily and he knew that she did somewhat like Harry she had never beat him. So if they got the pigs out of the house they could probably get her to come and do the testing. They went to Number Four Privet Drive that night. As soon as they reached the house they knocked on the door. They told Dudley and Vernon to get out. They had packed some clothes for the two of them and gave them the tickets to Disney Land. They sent them on their way and walked into the house. Petunia wasn't scared at all. She knew if they got rid of her husband and son they weren't here to harm her. She sat down as they did and waited for them to speak first.

"Hello Aunt Petunia." Harry said first. She had always liked him but couldn't show it in front of Vernon and Dudley who were always around. She smiled at him which scared all occupants in the room but her.

"Hello." She said back.

Sirius decided to speak up next. "Well Petunia we need to ask you something. Are you willing to go to the hospital tomorrow to take a bone marrow test?"

Petunia was so shocked at the question that she didn't know what to say. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Harry is dying of CML, a type of Leukemia. The only hopeful cure that can cure it now is bone marrow transplant and you, and possibly Dudley if you have the same type, are the only ones left that could possibly save his life. The same day that you come in for bone marrow testing Harry will be having his tested. It doesn't hurt thanks to the new technology that the hospitals have called magic. All the healers working there have to do is a simple spell to check bone marrow and if you match up with Harry's type than they will do a bone marrow transplant that just might save his life. If you don't then there is no way to cure his disease and he will die eventually." Remus explained.

Petunia looked at them all. Inside her head she was trying to make a decision on what to do. She finally decided that she wanted to do it if it could possibly save the only part of Lily she had left.

"I'll do it." Sirius, Remus and Harry stared at her in shock. They hadn't expected her to agree to it that fast.

"A-are you s-s-sure?" Harry asked. They all stood up.

"If it means saving the only part of Lily that I have left then I will do it." She walked up to Harry and hugged. He hugged her back. They stood there as they both cried for a bit of the family member they had both lost.

Harry wiped his eyes and put up the hood of his robes. Sirius and Remus followed his example. They all bid adieu to Petunia and told her that they would be there at eight the next morning to pick her up. They then walked out the door. Remus grabbed Harry and apparated home with him while Sirius apparated alone. They all sat down in one of the living rooms of Grimmwald place and relaxed. Sirius sat closest to the fireplace with his shirt off. Even with the air conditioning on it was still hot inside of the house. Harry too took of his shirt and lie down on the couch between Remus and Sirius. He put his feet behind Sirius's back and his head in Remus's lap. Harry soon drifted off to sleep. As he slept Sirius and Remus began to talk about whether or not Sirius should get a girlfriend. That night turned out to be the night that Remus finally got his answer.

"Sirius why won't you get a girlfriend? You had tons back in school." Remus argued.

"Do you really want to know why?" At Remus's nod he continued. "Because I am gay, I liked James a lot and since he died I have given up on love." Remus looked at Sirius sympathetically. "You see that is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I hate that look you give me." Sirius said pointing at Remus's face. Remus just chuckled.

Harry moved in his sleep. Both Sirius and Remus looked him. He tuned over so he was lying on his side then went back to sleeping. They watched him for a little longer before they both agreed that it was time to go to bed. Remus picked up Harry and with Sirius walked to their bedrooms. On his way to his bedroom he stopped in Harry's and placed him on his bed. He saw Harry begin to sweat.

"Sirius come here." Remus yelled to Sirius. Sirius appeared in the door way a few seconds later. "Is it normal for people to sweat in their sleep?"

"Why are you asking me? You are the one who is supposed to be smart." Sirius replied. They both watched Harry to see if it would get any worse. They saw him sit up. In his sleep he began to cough and after coughing for a bit he threw up. Remus went over to clean it up. He looked at it and became frantic. Harry had spit up blood. Pure blood. He called Sirius over who began to panic.

"Did Dr. Bingham say that this was a sign of Leukemia?" Sirius asked.

"He said that there was a chance of him throwing up either his food blood or stomach acid in the middle stages." Remus replied as he cleaned up the blood on the sheets.

"Let's just hope that Petunia has the same bone marrow type so that we can possibly cure Harry." Sirius said after a very awkward silence. Without saying anything to each other Remus put up an alarm to warn both of them if he threw up again and they went to bed.

Harry woke the next morning to the smell of bacon being cooked. He hated meat. Why was someone cooking bacon? He walked down the stairs and saw his Aunt Petunia in the kitchen cooking with Sirius sitting at the table talking to her.

"Thanks again for doing this Petunia."

"Oh it is nothing Sirius. I was never allowed to show my sympathy for him when I was younger but I am glad that I get the chance to try and save his life now. It is you I should be thanking for sending my horrid son and husband away." She made a disgusted face and continued on cooking.

"If you didn't like him why did you marry him?"

"Since I wasn't like my perfect sister Lily who I was very jealous of my parents said I would have to do something as great as her or get out. So naturally to make my parents happy I married a rich man. They told me that I would have to have a child because they always wanted children. They loved Dudley for a few months until Harry was born. When I heard that Lily had died I vowed I would get her son and take care of him. But living with Vernon made it so I could only do so much for him. That is basically the whole story."

"Wow. I am really sorry Petunia."

"It is alright I am used to it by now." Harry chose this time to be noticed by his aunt and godfather.

"Hello." He said. He smirked when they both jumped.

"Oh good morning Harry. How are you this morning?" Sirius asked.

"I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular." Harry noticed that his aunt had made pancakes as well as bacon. As Harry sat down and talked with his aunt and godfather Remus came down the stairs. He approached Harry not letting quietly and wrapped his arms around Harry. When he saw that his aunt raised no eyebrows in questions she answered his confused look.

"Sirius told me about you and Remus and I swear that I will love whomever you choose to be with." Harry relaxed at her words and stood up to get plates from everybody when he had another fainting spell. This time he didn't wake right back up. Remus got up right away and checked his pulse. He had no heart beat. He began CPR until Petunia came and took ever for him while Sirius called for an ambulance. Remus decided running to the hospital would be faster. He ran out the door and two blocks to the hospital. The doctors knew nothing about the accident and got and ambulance ready as soon as Remus told them. He jumped into the ambulance with them and directed them to Grimmwald place. As they got out of the ambulance he told them to get a stretcher ready and he would be right out with Harry. When Remus returned with Harry they set him on the stretcher and began to use their equipment in an attempt to keep him alive.

They drove past the hospital they had come from and Remus began to freak out.

"Where are you going? The hospital was right back there."

"We are going to a different hospital that specializes in children resuscitation. They will be able to bring hi back faster than we could. And at the rate that we go he could be dead by then. It is only a couple blocks from where our hospital is." The paramedic answered.

"How far is a couple blocks?" Asked Remus dreading the answer. The paramedic sighed but answered.

**"**Seven." Remus was way beyond freaking out now. He was furious.

"What are you talking about? If you would just have stopped at the other hospital…… He could be dead by the time we get to the other hospital." The paramedic sighed again and tried to calm down the fuming Remus while keeping Harry alive.

**A/N: Ohh what a horrible ending. Wow that went longer than expected. Oh well. I am trying to get another chapter of, "The way things work" and another story up. I am trying my best so please be patient with me if you are waiting for another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry so please don't kill me

A/N: I am so sorry so please don't kill me. I had to get my grades up before school ended and couldn't get on the computer that much. Thanks for being so patient. I got my grades up and I am not grounded. That is the plus side so now I can get on the computer a lot. I will try to get as many chapters of every story posted up as much as I can during the summer. Sorry again.

"Turn around! Turn this damn ambulance around and head to the hospital we just passed."

"I'm sorry sir we can't anymore. We are almost to the other hospital." Remus took Harry's hand and waited. Ten minutes later they finally reached the hospital.

"Sir we have made it. We have to run him inside." The paramedic said calmly. "Just follow me."

Remus watched them pull the stretcher out of the ambulance and ran with them inside. A healer came outside and saw his condition. She cast a spell and Harry began to breathe again. It was a spell Remus had never heard of. He stared at her and she smiled. He smiled back and walked with the paramedics to a room they had gotten ready for Harry. He sat on the chair near Harry's bed and pulled out his cell phone and called Petunia and Sirius.

"Hello." Remus heard somebody say in a strained voice from the other side of the line.

"Hey Sirius its Remus. We got to the hospital okay. Harry is breathing again. We are not at the normal hospital. We are at a kid's hospital seven blocks down. Okay? We are in room 732 on the third floor."

"Okay." Sirius said and hung up.

"Harry are you awake." He heard a muffled yes come from the bed. "How do you feel?"

Harry turned over and looked him straight in the eyes. "Horrible. My head hurts and so does my throat. Along with the rest of my body."

Remus looked Harry over and assessed that he was paler than ever before. He kissed him and sat down to wait for Petunia and Sirius. They arrived half an hour later.

"Sorry we kind of got lost on the way here then we got lost looking for the room."

"It's alright. Harry fell asleep just about 15 minutes ago. Go ahead and sit down." He conjured up some chairs for them. A few minutes later a healer came into the room to check on Harry.

Petunia stood up. "I want to see if my bone marrow matches his. Please. He is the only family I have left."

The healer was so surprised by the outburst all she said was. "Okay." After the healer had looked him over she used a spell and checked Petunia's bone marrow type. Then she turned around and checked Harry's. She pursed her lips into a thin line.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you two have different bone marrow types. All we can do is try the best we can to save him. Do any of you happen to know what type of leukemia he had?"

"He had CML." Remus spoke up.

"Well he is the last phase of it, the blast crisis phase. The only things that we have left to try are two different muggle inventions. Gleevec and Sprycel. If neither of those works…… I'm sorry." Her eyes filled with tears as she walked out of the room.

"What does she mean?" Harry asked making the others jump.

"If they don't work am I going to die?" Sirius didn't want to lie to him so he just nodded. "Great, just fantastic. I had Hermione on my case telling me to go and see Madame Pomfrey just because I looked ill. Now she can tell me, 'I told you so' because I am not only ill, I am deathly ill. And Ron is going to feel horrible because he told me that I didn't have to see a healer if I didn't want to and I was ill." Harry huffed and layed back down. Within seconds he was asleep.

"What are we going to do?" Petunia asked.

"We are going to use our only two options we have and try to make them work." Sirius responded. A couple hours later a healer came in and took Harry away only whispering something about taking him to the Gleevec unit. They waited for two hours until she finally came back with him.

"We just did the Gleevec procedure. It will take two weeks to figure out if it worked or not. There are some side effects to the procedure though."

"Yes, and what would those be?"

"Swelling, puffiness around the eyes, nausea and vomiting, muscle cramps, diarrhea, rashes and bone or joint pain."

"Thank you for informing us. You may leave now." And the healer did just that. "Now all we have to do is wait two weeks." Remus said in a false cheery voice.

"That is way too long to wait. Why can't wizards help enhance the thing and make the wait shorter?" Petunia stared straight at Remus.

"Don't ask me, I am not a healer. I only took classes for the smaller injuries like bruises, cuts and scrapes."

"Do you think that you would have enough room for me to live with you as well?" Petunia asked in a small voice.

"What?"

"I want to stay get away from my husband and son. As soon as they come home I am getting a divorce and I wanted to know if I could live with you. Of course you don't have to take me in if you don't want to."

"And why would we not want to. After what you just did for Harry it would be hard to say no. Of course Grimmwald place has more than enough space. We would love if you came and stayed with us." Sirius said and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much."

They heard Harry grunt in his sleep and shut up. They heard his raspy breathing clearly. Remus watched the monitor closely. His head followed as the line for Harry's heart beat went up and down. Sirius saw how much this was hurting his friend.

"Moony, do you want to go home and rest?" Sirius asked gently.

Remus glared at his friend. "Do you think I want to go home? My mate just blacked out at home. Now we figured out that what we thought was the only procedure that could save his life can't happen. Along with learning that there are two other options that we could go for and he has just had a procedure done that I know nothing about and now I have to wait for two weeks to know if it worked or not. NO I AM NOT GOING HOME!" Remus exploded.

Sirius walked over to his chair and whispered something to Petunia. The two left leaving the couple alone.

"It's okay Moony. I feel a little better already besides the fact that I am really nauseous. You can go home if yo……" Whatever else he was going to say was left unsaid as Remus pulled him into the most passionate kiss either had shared.

"Wow." They both muttered at the same time. They looked at each other blushed and laughed. To Remus it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Harry had been so sick he hadn't laughed since they had gotten home. They kissed again before Remus crawled into the bed and behind the boy. Harry layed his head on Remus's chest and fell asleep. Sirius and Petunia walked back in as Remus fell into a slumber of his own.

In the morning Harry woke up first comfortable. At first he thought that he was in his bedroom and had fallen asleep with Remus behind him like he usually did during the summer. It felt so nice he kept his eyes closed until he heard a loud, BEEP! He whipped his eyes open and darted his eyes around the room to find what was out of place. He furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't in his room he was in a hospital. He panicked. He heard the beeping quicken on the monitor next to his bed. Healers rushed in slamming the door open.

The other three occupants heard the slam and awoke. Most of them noticed the healers all gathering in the room.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Remus asked as he stifled a yawn. They all watched as Harry vomited violently in the bowl he found near his bedside. Remus stroked his arms not caring who was watching and tried to calm the young boy down.

"It's alright Cub. Everything is going to be okay."

Harry eventually stopped vomiting layed back and fell asleep again. His body was exhausted from trying to stop the disease from spreading any farther so they knew he needed his rest. The healers left the room talking amongst themselves while Remus, Sirius and Petunia talked about Harry.

"If this procedure doesn't work are we going to try the next one?" Remus asked.

"We will do everything to save his life, even if it means doing both procedures twice." Sirius remarked.

"But what if neither of them works?"

"Then we will give him a damn good rest of his life. We will even have his thirteenth birthday early if we have to." They all smiled at each other,

"I would love it is he was here for his real birthday though. I never got to celebrate one of his birthdays. I would love to help plan it." Said Petunia.

And so for the next hour and a half while Harry slept they planned his birthday party. Harry woke up a little after they had finished for the day and began to ask questions. They answered each one honestly. Then they got to that one nobody wanted to answer.

"Does Aunt Petunia have the same bone marrow type?" Harry finally asked.

"No she doesn't." Sirius said solemnly.

"Oh." Was all that Sirius got in response. "So what are they going to do?"

"Don't you remember anything from last?" Petunia asked. Harry shook his head.

"There are two other choices that they are going to test with you. They tried one last night and we have to wait two weeks to see if it worked or not. If it didn't we are going to try the other. If neither of them works then the only possibility to stop the disease is death." She said solemnly.

"Do you think that they will work?" He asked.

"None of us have heard of them so maybe they are new and will work but we don't know." Remus answered.

"Great. Wake me up when the two weeks are over." They laughed for a bit then sobered enough to talk again. "It's like amnesia, not remembering anything that happened yesterday."

"Yes well let's just be glad that it only went back to yesterday not back to years ago when you didn't know Sirius and I. And when you only remembered never being loved."

For the rest of the afternoon they talked about things going on in the world. It was time for dinner when they finally stopped talking. A couple nurses brought in enough food for all of them. The nurses left and the healers came in.

"Hello Harry. How do you feel?" One of the healers asked. "My name is Healer Zane Patrick. You can call me Zane or if yo really have to Healer Zane. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So how do you feel?"

"Alright I guess. Not as bad as I felt when I woke up earlier."

"Great sounds like you were just having a little pain from the procedure. Must have gotten over it though." He directed his next question at the adults. "Has he shown any of the side effects?"

"He said that he felt a little nauseous earlier and threw up when some healers came in to check up on him but he seems okay now." Sirius said while the others talked to the other healer that had walked in.

"He has a little amnesia though. He doesn't remember anything that happened yesterday."

"Really? That isn't usually normal. We will have to consult the other healers who know how to work that damn machine. It beats the hell out of me hoe to use it. All these different things that you have to use to operate it. I shudder at the thought of it."

"I understand what you mean. If I saw it I probably wouldn't know how to operate it either." They talked and laughed for a while until they heard a gasp. The other healer that had come in remembered that her shift in the hospital was over twenty minutes ago and ran out.

"Well I guess I better go after her. She is a trainee and still doesn't know how to use the time cards the muggles use." Healer Zane said as he walked out.

They all sat down after he left and ate the dinner they were brought earlier. They all hated hospital food but ate it anyway. It wasn't long after they had finished that Harry fell asleep yet again. The other three yawned themselves and settled own for the night.

The two weeks had passed fairly fast for all of them and they were all excited to finally see if they had an answer to the question they kept asking themselves. Did the procedure work?

A nurse came in the morning exactly two weeks after the procedure and took Harry's blood. She left and a healer walked in and used a spell to get a sample of his bone marrow. The healer told them it would take an hour until they could fin out for sure if it had worked. So like they had done two weeks earlier they sat down and waited.

"I am tired of waiting!" Petunia screamed. "I want to know if my nephew is going to live and I want to know now." She paced around the room for the rest of the hour in frustration.

After the hour was up they heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in." Remus called.

They watched as a pale faced healer walked in and sat down near Harry on his bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess. Not much better than I did before the procedure though."

"Well that is no coincidence since the procedure didn't work. They wanted me to tell you that and that we have scheduled for you to have the Sprycel procedure done in an hour. Is that alright?" The healer asked.

"Yes that is alright. How long will we have to wait to know if this one worked or not?"

"Only a week. There are also some different symptoms for this procedure. They are: too few white blood cells, too much fluid in the chest, diarrhea, headaches, low calcium levels, and slight changes in your liver functions. If you have any more questions than just ask us before the procedure." She gave them all a wide smile and walked out. They had all noticed that the smile never reached her eyes.

Harry dozed off ten minutes later and Sirius, Remus, and Petunia gathered in their circle and planned more of his birthday.

"So it really does depend doesn't it?" Sirius asked. The other two looked confused.

"If he is in the hospital or not." Sirius said filling them in.

"Yes I suppose it does. I guess we will have to plan two then. One for him if he is in the hospital one for if he is out." Petunia said.

"Okay so if he is in do we want a family party or friend and family party?"

"Friend and family party. It would cheer us all up a bit." Remus answered.

"If we are in the hospital what can we do for a party?" Petunia asked.

"We could have music, pizza, salad, ice cream and cake. And talk most of the time. I know that is what I did when I was a teen."

"Yes but Harry is different than most teens. He has been a celebrity most of his life and has gone against the most powerful wizard of all time three times now." Sirius said.

"I thought the most powerful wizard of all time was Dumbledore." Remus countered.

"Darn it. I was hoping you wouldn't catch my blunder." Sirius growled. Petunia and Remus laughed at the pouting Sirius until they heard Harry groan and roll over on the bed. They shoved the papers back in a bag that they had brought with them. Harry sat up and looked at them.

"What are you all laughing at?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sirius; he started pouting over something I can't remember." Harry chuckled then layed back and stared at them.

"What time is it? How long have I been out?"

"It's about noon. You've been out for at least a half an hour. They should be coming really soon to get you." Harry groaned and stared at the ceiling waiting. Ten minutes later a nurse came in and rolled him off. They waited three hours for Harry to come back. When he did he was on the bed still asleep.

They gathered around his bed and watched him as he slept. They turned as the nurse spoke.

"I will be here every hour for the next 2 days. Then in a week I will be back to check his blood."

"Why every hour? Is there something wrong with him?" A frantic Petunia asked.

"There is something wrong with him. He has CML like you already no. But what you were referring to the answer is no. The procedure went by great but it is just a precaution for this procedure that we have to do. See you in an hour. I will answer any questions then."

"Isn't that a little suspicious? Her taking off without answering our questions saying she will answer them later." Remus asked.

"Just a little bit. Maybe there is something wrong that she doesn't want to tell us." Sirius suggested.

"I would walk out too if I knew that a child was about to die and their family would be either mad or really sad." Petunia said.

"Anyway we should be getting back to the birthday plans."

By the time that Harry had finally awoken they had been done with plans for both in and out of the hospital for ten minutes. They were grateful that he slept a lot. Harry had awoken with a groan two hours after he had been returned to his room.

"Hello." He said after spotting the three in his room.

"Hello Harry. How are you feeling?" Remus had responded.

"Just terrific. How about you?" Harry sarcastically said. They all laughed for a bit.

"I was being serious Harry. How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess. Hungry a little bit too." Sirius walked out of the room and talked to somebody outside the door. He walked back in ten minutes later.

"A nurse said she could bring us all down some food from the cafeteria on the other side of the building." They all glared at Sirius. "What, she is the one who offered to go to the other side of the building."

Petunia, Remus and Harry just shook their heads as they laughed. Sirius again as he had just a little bit ago pouted. They saw Harry squirm on the bed.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sirius walked to the bed and lifted him off of it. He carried Harry into the bathroom and Remus and Petunia just laughed.

"He could have told us when he got up instead of waiting." Petunia said through giggles.

"Yes but ever since I have known him, Harry never really liked his presence being known. He shied away from talking to anybody."

Petunia sobered and put her head in her hands. "I truly am sorry about that. I always will be."

"Petunia it is not your fault. You were scared and didn't know what to do. And you did the best thing you could. You followed orders. If you weren't there I don't even want to think about what could have happened to Harry."

Petunia gave Remus a smile that he kindly returned. They continued to talk while Sirius finally came back out and put Harry back on his bed. They talked together about anything and everything. A half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Remus jumped up and helped the nurses that had brought food for them all. After they had all begun to eat the nurses walked out the door and left them to eat. They all ate in an uncomfortable silence.

An hour after they had finished the nurses came back and took away their trays. They all talked a little longer until they all dozed off where they sat.


End file.
